


Garnet Prime

by femtransfan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Communication Difficulties, Missing Scenes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, but only around ratchet and/or garnet, cross species fusion, may add ships, mentions of mental health, optimus acts out of character, problems with future vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femtransfan/pseuds/femtransfan
Summary: so, I drew a picture of an Optimus Prime/ Garnet fusion which gave me this plot bunnyalso here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12903301/1/Garnet-Prime and here https://www.deviantart.com/femtransfan/gallery/66162377/garnet-prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Here Comes a Crossover

Steven was getting ready for bed when he suddenly got light headed and sat on the floor.

“Yo, Steven, you okay?” Amethyst asked.

“A-are you hurt?!” Pearl ran over to him.

“It’s your mental powers, isn’t it?” Garnet asked.

“Y-yeah, but… I don’t know what it was,” Steven said. “It felt like I was in control of an ENTIRE SPACE ARMY! And then it was suddenly gone.”

“An army?” Pearl asked.

“And it was in ANOTHER REALITY!”

“Amethyst! Did you give Steven non-food items again?!” Pearl demanded.

“You know I stopped that when he had to go to the E.R!” Amethyst said. “Learned that the hard way…”

“I’ll go check out the Galaxy Warp,” Garnet said before kissing Steven on the for head and walking to the warp pad. “Don’t be surprised if I’m gone for a few days.” She then warped away.

“The Galaxy Warp?” Pearl questioned.

“Why’s she going for so long?” Amethyst added.

“She said not to be surprised.”

Steven’s eyes widened and he whispered: “Future vision!”

Xxx

Ratchet was checking for crashed fragments of the Decepticon’s space bridge when he detected an odd energy reading.

It wasn’t quite a space bridge, but worth investigating.

Thank Primus it wasn’t an inhabited island.

“Optimus, I believe we have a space bridge piece,” Ratchet commed.

_“I’ll be right there, Ratchet,”_ Optimus said.

Xxx

Optimus and Ratchet exited the ground bridge.

Optimus let Ratchet lead the way because the medic had the energy scanner.

“What is that?” Ratchet asked when the scanner screamed(?) at the presence of some sort of alter.

“Ratchet, stand back,” Optimus pushed his old friend behind him.

“Why Optimus?”

“I can’t explain why. Perhaps, it’s the Matrix. Stay here I’ll describe the object to you,” Optimus walked to the alter and examined it. “It looks like a column cut off, and appears to be made of some sort of marble or stone. I am going to attempt to remove it.” Optimus grabbed the object.

As soon as he did that, a blinding light hit him, actually knocking him back to Ratchet before he passed out.

“Optimus!” Ratchet tried to help the Prime up, but he was dead weight. He pressed his comm. “Arcee, I need an emergency ground bridge!”

_“What is it? What’s wrong?”_ Arcee asked.

“It’s Optimus! Something’s happened! Get Bulkhead to help me!”

A ground bridge portal soon opened close by and Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran out to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, Steven's somehow got a psychic connection to Megatron, but not as much to he will with Optimus


	2. Something Entirely New

Optimus was still unconscious, but now he was hooked up to a vitals machine and an energon drip.

Bulkhead drove back into the base and let them out before transforming into bot mode. “Optimus still out?”

“What happened to him?” Jack asked.

“And did he get a new paint job?” Miko asked.

“He didn’t. it’s a side effect of… whatever happened,” Ratchet said.

“Ratchet doesn’t even know what happened and HE was there when it happened,” Arcee said.

“What do you call you ‘skin’ again? I know your armor is basically your ‘clothes’, but what’s your ‘skin’ called again?” Miko asked.

“It’s called a ‘protoform’, Miko,” Bulkhead said. “Why did you ask? Are you curious?”

“Optimus’ protoform is magenta. Is he sick?”

“No, he isn’t sick. I checked him for illnesses. In human terms, he’s as healthy as an ox,” Ratchet said.

“He’s got yellow-orange stars on his forearms, too,” Miko said as she walked to the Prime.

Ratchet walked over and took one of Optimus’ forearms and saw the star. “Hm. This _is_ a bit odd. Thanks for noticing.”

“And before you ask, Miko, yes, he DOES have a visor, now,” Arcee said.

“Have you tried waking him up?” Raf asked.

“We tried everything we could,” Ratchet said.

“I think I can help,” Miko said.

“And how—oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

Xxx

Soon, Miko’s amplifier was next to Optimus’ audio receptor.

Everyone else was covering up their ears.

Miko struck a chord and Optimus woke up with a shout and a start.

“Gah! St—Miko! What was that for?!” Optimus retracted his mask and new visor.

“To wake you—WHAT THE HECK?!” Miko exclaimed as everyone looked in shock at Optimus.

“What is it?”

“Y-you have three eyes!” Jack stammered.

“Wh-what?” Optimus slowly realized his new purple armor and magenta protoform. “What did that light do to me?”

“Only cosmetic changes,” Ratchet said as he put one of the monitor screens to mirror mode and showed Optimus his reflection.

“By the AllSpark!” Optimus’ jaw hit the floor when he saw that his left Optic was the same, his right was red, and he had a purple optic in the middle of his forehead. “This is not normal!” he then realized his palms felt funny. He looked at them and saw his left hand had a red circular object and his right had a blue one. “What are…?”

“Okay, dude, you gotta put your visor back on. Your third eye’s freaking us out!” Miko said.

(“No kidding!”) Bumblebee said as he tried to hide behind Bulkhead.

Optimus tried to activate the visor. “Um, Ratchet? May I have some assistance?”

Ratchet helped Optimus with the visor. “That should work. Optimus, I suggest you return to your quarters for further rest.”

“And of my appearance?”

“I guess we’re going to have to get used to it.”

“This is gonna take a while,” Miko said.

Xxx

Later that evening, Optimus had prepared for recharge and was lying on his berth, trying to get into recharge.

Key word ‘trying’.

The reason why he was struggling to recharge was because he was hearing voices. All were female. Two were talking to each other and one was trying to talk to him.

He tried to turn off his audio receptors, but that didn’t really do anything.

He did eventually fall into recharge after two and a half hours.

Xxx

_Optimus opened his optics and found himself on a beach._

_He noticed a small human also on the beach looking at him with is mouth open and eyes star-like._

_“Giant robot!” the human whispered._

_“Scrap!” Optimus cursed. He quickly got down to the human’s height. “Uh—young human, do not be alarmed.”_

_“Are you an alien?”_

_Optimus nodded._

_“It’s okay. I’m used to extraterrestrials. My name’s Steven Universe. What’s yours?” Steven asked._

_“My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots—a faction of my home planet, Cybertron’s, species.”_

_“Are you good guys?”_

_“We are, but, due to war, our numbers are limited and our home planet uninhabitable.”_

_“I’m the son of the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz. She gave up her physical form so I could live, and now I have some of her powers,” Steven showed Optimus his gem._

_Optimus was surprised at the gem. “You said you had powers? What are they?”_

_“Well I have a shield”—Steven made his shield—“healing spit, I can float—well I really just control how fast I fall—and I can go into other people’s heads when I’m asleep, like right now.”_

_“What?!” Optimus stood up._

_“Don’t panic! I’m just looking for—“_

xxx

“—my friend!” Steven sat up in bed.

“Steven, what happened?!” Pearl ran to his bedside.

“I think Garnet accidentally fused with another alien!”

Pearl got a confused look on her face. “Wha…?”

Xxx

Optimus was panting as he sat up in his berth. _That was just a strange dream? Wasn’t it?_ He got off of his berth. _I need to go for a drive._

He walked of his room and out of the base before transforming and driving off.

As he drove, he enjoyed the night sky. The further he was from light pollution, the more stars he could see. It was uncommon to see stars on Cybertron, due to obvious light pollution.

He then got a feeling in his gut that he was in trouble.

_He crashed into another vehicle. A dark colored compact car._

“What in the AllSpark? He questioned.

As he began to turn the corner of a rock formation, his headlights got the shine of a vehicle.

He gasped and swerved out of the way of the vehicle, clipping it.

The vehicle fishtailed before regaining control.

It was the one he saw.

“Scrap!” he cursed.

That was WAY too close!

 _“Optimus? Why aren’t you in the base?”_ Ratchet asked.

“I had a strange dream and went for a drive. I’m heading back right now,” Optimus said.

_“Be careful.”_

“I will,” he began to head back to base.

(A/N: sorry this took so long to have this chapter come out. If you want to see one reason it took awhile to make it, watch the SU episode, ‘A Single Pale Rose’. Life also got in the way, in addition to writer’s block)


	3. Masters and Students

Optimus was thinking about the final battle with Megatron.

“Optimus, why so glum?” Ratchet asked as he walked over to him. “This planet—all planets—are finally free of Megatron’s tyranny.”

“I do not disagree, Ratchet,” Optimus said. “It’s just… a small part of me hoped to change Megatron’s mind, not extinguish his spark. The human boy in my dreams even agrees with me.”

“Ugh, this again,” Ratchet muttered to himself. He was getting annoyed and worried about this boy, ‘Steven’, Optimus was dreaming of for the past two weeks. He then spoke up. “Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own TWISTED arrogance.”

“Hmm,” Optimus turned away from his friend.

“I’m sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history.”

“But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon,” Optimus turned to Ratchet, having another premonition. “The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren’t without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable. You may want to brace yourself.”

“Why would I--?”

Ratchet was cut off by an explosion that rocked the base.

“Decepticons! We’re under attack!” Ratchet said.

Optimus and Ratchet ran to the source of the explosion.

“It’s no attack, Ratchet,” Raf said with a few coughs. “It’s my volcano.” – the ‘volcano’ melted—“Or was.”

“Hold still, Bulkhead,” Ratchet and Optimus looked in the direction of Miko’s voice. “Jupiter needs its red spot.”

Bulkhead was holding up a model of the solar system while Miko painted it, accidently leaving paint stains on the floor.

“Whoopsie!” Miko said.

“Miko, perhaps you should have put newspapers down before starting your project,” Optimus said.

“What… in the AllSpark is going on in here?” Ratchet asked.

“Our projects are due tomorrow,” Jack said by the motorcycle he and Arcee were working on.

“Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys,” Arcee held up a motorcycle part.

“You’re a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn’t you know how to build a motorcycle engine?”

“You’re a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?”

(A/N: I found out some scientists 3D printed a small human heart, jumping a hurdle in eliminating organ donors)

“Well, you can’t work on these projects in here. You’re… making a mess,” Ratchet said.

“But the science fair is a big part of our grade,” Raf said.

“Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn’t help me finish this model of our solar system—”

“Oh?” Ratchet sarcastically cut off Miko. “And what does BULKHEAD know of YOUR solar system or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or—”

“Arcee of our motorcycles?” Jack finished Ratchet’s statement.

“Precisely! We’re not earthlings. And THEY’RE not SCIENTISTS.”

Optimus spoke up to defuse the situation. “But the Autobots ARE their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?”

“Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of CYBERTRON. By the way, how did you know of the explosion, Optimus?”

“I had a premonition again, and I assumed it was either a Decepticon attack, or, well…” Optimus gestured to the ‘volcano’.

“Oh, not _this_ , again!” Ratchet facepalmed.

“Here we go with this _argument_ , again,” Arcee said as she rolled her optics.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Optimus thinks he can predict the near future,” Bulkhead said.

“Given the evidence, I believe I am,” Optimus said.

“They’re coincidences!” Ratchet said.

(“Isn’t this the fourth time it’s happened?”) Bumblebee held out four fingers.

“Five,” Arcee said.

“My great-aunt used to get predictions,” Miko said. “She predicted two earthquakes, five of my cousins’ genders before they were born, and 17 winning lottery numbers!”

“Now, most of that is a load of scrap,” Ratchet said.

“Ratchet, if Miko’s family truly believes it—”

“Half of them don’t,” Miko cut off Optimus. “But, I prefer to keep an open mind.”

“Ugh,” Ratchet rolled his optics.

“Miko, how about you and Bulkhead clean up the paint on the floor while I set up a place for you to work on your project?” Optimus suggested.

“Sure!” Miko said.

“We _probably_ should’ve done that _first_ ,” Bulkhead said.

“Ratchet, would you like to help with research on their projects?” Optimus asked.

“I’ll look for Decepticons, instead,” Ratchet walked back to the computers.

Optimus sighed.

Xxx

Optimus was overseeing the kids’ science projects, taking mental notes on each facet of science.

Bumblebee was telling Raf about the Cybertronian military.

“Really, Bumblebee?” Raf asked. “Then how _do_ you make warrior class?”

(“I need more combat experience.”)

“But I’ve seen you in action. You’re AWESOME!”

(“Well, it’s—“)

“I second your opinion, Raf,” Optimus said as he joined in on the project. “But Cybertronian life cycles are much longer than humans. And though it may seem had to believe, our young scout still has much to experience.” He looked up as he felt the others looking at him. “What? What is it? Why are you all staring?”

“It kinda looks like your third optic’s glowing,” Jack said.

“And we’re not sure if it’s a trick of the light,” Miko said.

Optimus sighed as he retracted his visor. “Look, it’s most likely—”

“Sweet Solas Prime, it is!” Arcee exclaimed as everyone stepped back.

“Dude, are you having another prediction?!” Miko asked.

Optimus reactivated his visor. “I’ll ask Ratchet to—”

He was cut off by the computer beeping.

(“If this is six out of six, I’m gonna freak out,”) Bumblebee said.

The bots and humans walked over to Ratchet.

“Exposed energon, and it’s on the move,” Ratchet told them.

“And since we ain’t moving it, guess how must be,” Bulkhead said.

Everyone looked at Optimus.

“Decepticon activity was bound to happen,” Optimus stated. _I can’t say anything about my premonition!_

“They’re doing it without Megatron?” Miko asked.

“Unfortunately, Megatron’s legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid.”

Ratchet looked at the volcano Raf was working on. “Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I’m better suited to remain behind and advise.”

“Very well” _I knew he’d come around to it, eventually_. “Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit.”

(“Okay, sir,”) Bumblebee said.

Xxx

Steven was practicing a new song he heard on the radio when Pearl and Amethyst returned home on the warp pad.

“Hey, guys. How’s the galaxy warp?” he asked.

“Peridot’s still working on a stable design so we can warp to the other universe find Garnet and ’Optimus’,” Pearl said.

“I hope they’re okay. The Decepticons seem really bad.”

“Did Optimus say anything to you last night?” Amethyst asked.

“Well, his medic and friend—Ratchet—doesn’t believe him about the fusion situation and thinks he’s going crazy whenever Optimus mentions me.”

“Is Garnet able to get through to him?” Pearl asked.

“We’ve been trying to, but it’s pretty hard. Optimus says it’d because of the Matrix of Leadership he has. It can apparently block emotions he has.”

Pearl and Amethyst shuddered.

“That is _very_ unnerving! Pearl said.

Xxx

Optimus and Bumblebee exited the groundbridge.

(“Something doesn’t feel right about this mission,”) Bumblebee said.

“No, Bumblebee, it does not,” Optimus made sure Bumblebee was behind him. “Hold your position and await my command.”

Bumblebee stayed put as Optimus walked ahead.

Optimus had a bad feeling about this… and stopped walking because he was getting another vision.

_Optimus and Bumblebee were fighting a Decepticon seeker._

Optimus sighed. _This is going to be seven out of seven._

He knew it was seven out of seven when he saw Skyquake towering over Starscream in a threatening manner.

“It has been a while, Skyquake,” Optimus said, getting their attention.

Starscream burst out laughing when they saw Optimus’ new look.

_Scrap! I forgot!_ Optimus mentally kicked himself.

“Oh! This has just made my day—AH!” Starscream grunted as Skyquake pushed him aside.

“Optimus Prime,” Skyquake said. “I haven’t seen you since the battle of Technar. Nice look,” Skyquake gave a taunting smirk before getting serious again. “Megatron gave me orders to annihilated you.”

“That was a long time ago,” Optimus stepped forward.

“That may be, Prime, but my orders still stand.”

“Is this ancient war still fighting—” _Bumblebee’s going to get involved soon, isn’t he?_ “—when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then STRAY from Megatron’s path and lead the Decepticons towards peace.”

“G-give me a-a moment,” Starscream stifled his laughter and stopped it. “I would be willing to consider a truce… if YOU would be willing to BOW to me, Optimus Prime.”

“Again?! Bow to this!” Skyquake punched Starscream into the canyon wall.

Starscream groaned and flew off.

_There’s only one way this is going_. Optimus stepped forward again. “Skyquake, this is a new era on another world. Side with the Autobots, and help me end this conflict forever.”

“I will NEVER side with a Prime!” Skyquake charged at him.

_Why do I even bother?_ Optimus braced himself as Skyquake punched him into the wall.

_Optimus saw himself getting killed._

Optimus had an expression of fear behind his mask and visor as Skyquake picked him up and threw him.

Xxx

Starscream landed and walked next to Soundwave.

“What need have I for peace when I have Skyquake?” Starscream asked. “With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake DESTROYED Optimus Prime under MY command, ALL Decepticons will gratefully bow to me. Also, try and use Optimus’ new look as propaganda for moral.”

Soundwave cocked his head.

“What? He looks funny!” Starscream said.

Xxx

(“Oh, Primus!”) Bumblebee whispered as his wings twitched with worry.

Optimus transformed his right hand into a blaster and hot Skyquake… with a fireball.

(A/N: yeah, yeah, I know, wrong Gem, but I misremembered, and it’s too late now, so deal with it!)

Needless to say, everyone was surprised by that.

_It seems to be as powerful as my normal shots._ Optimus thought.

Skyquake pulled out his Gatling gun from subspace and began shooting at Optimus, pushing the Prime back.

(“Optimus! I’ve got you!”) the scout got involved.

“Bumblebee, no!” Optimus said. He predicted Bumblebee would die.

Bumblebee shot Skyquake in the back.

Skyquake spun around and began shooting the scout.

Bumblebee dodged the shots and tried to parkour him to the ground, but Skyquake threw him against the wall.

As Skyquake pulled the trigger for the kill, but Optimus pushed the seeker’s gun’s nose to the air, saving Bumblebee.

Bumblebee tried to tackle him again, but ended with similar results.

Xxx

“Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave!” Starscream ordered. “We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime’s demise for the historical record.”

_“… propaganda for moral,”_ Soundwave played back.

“Well, obviously!”

Xxx

Optimus wound back for a punch, and when he struck a blow on Skyquake, he discovered his hand had turned into a gauntlet.

Skyquake responded with several punches and tossed Optimus back.

(“Optimus, what do we do?”) Bumblebee asked as Optimus steadied himself.

“Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode,” Optimus said.

_Skyquake’s colors were on a jet similar to Agent Fowler’s jet._

_That better not happen!_ Optimus thought as Skyquake ran towards them with his Gatling gun. “Fall back!”

Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and sped off.

“So, time has made you a coward, Prime?!” Skyquake accused and began firing.

Xxx

“We’ve lost sight of them!” Starscream said. “Soundwave, why aren’t you tracking them?”

Soundwave’s sonar/radar beeped.

“What? What is it?” Starscream growled.

Soundwave showed him a life signal in the space bridge debris.

“A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area.”

Soundwave zoomed in. _Idiot._ He thought.

“The site of our destroyed space bridge,” Starscream put two and two together. “You’re not telling me that life signal belongs to… Megatron?” Starscream got a look of fear on his face. “B-b-but he was microns away from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your scanners must be faulty! Ignore that contact! Delete the coordinates!”

Even though he had a mask, Soundwave glared at Starscream, not willing to let this go.

Starscream got scared. “Oh, what am I saying? O-of course this” he chuckled nervously “must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there, it shall bring him home.”

_Really?_ Soundwave thought.

“Remain here and monitor the outcome,” Starscream ordered. “When Skyquake snuffs Prime’s spark, I must bear witness.” Starscream flew off to the coordinates.

Soundwave watched and played back: _“Must bear witness._ ” And set Lazerbeak after the seeker.

Xxx

Agent Fowler was flying in his jet when he intercepted a transmission.

“ _Tango six alpha to central command. We’re picking up transmissions from unknown technology, possible hostile. We are moving to investigate.”_

Fowler pressed a reply button. “Negative, Tango six alpha. This is Special Agent William Fowler intercepting. Strike your reports from the records and provide origin coordinates. I’ll take it from here.”

Xxx

Optimus and Bumblebee had split up in a fork in the canyon.

Skyquake followed Bumblebee.

_Optimus saw Bumblebee’s lifeless body._

Optimus began to follow Skyquake.

“It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty,” Skyquake said.

Optimus honked his horn and transformed as Skyquake began shooting at him, but Optimus tackled him into the canyon wall.

“Excellent strategy, Bumblebee,” Optimus said.

Skyquake groaned as he fell down. He scratched Optimus in an attack as he got up.

“Skyquake, stay down,” Optimus warned and punched the mech to his back with one blow…

… then he heard jet engines.

Optimus looked up. “Fowler?” his optics widened. _Oh, scrap!_ “Agent Fowler, fall back!”

Skyquake scanned Fowler’s jet.

Xxx

Fowler grunted as sparks came from his jet console.

The jet was fine.

Xxx

Skyquake transformed into his new alt mode and took to the sky.

He flew net to Fowler’s jet.

Xxx

Fowler’s jaw dropped. "Well, I’ll be a bald eagle."

Xxx

“Air superiority achieved,” Skyquake said.

Skyquake began firing at Optimus and Bumblebee.

The two Autobots took to their alt modes and drove and dodged the shots.

_Optimus saw Bumblebee getting blown up._

Skyquake had prepared his missiles.

Xxx

Fowler started firing on Skyquake.

“Stealing plans for a classified military aircraft will NOT be tolerated on MY WATCH!”

The two jets got into a dogfight and Skyquake launched his missiles.

“Heat seekers!” Fowler did a risky move.

He almost flew into a wall before pulling up quickly.

The missiles exploded into the wall.

“I still got it,” Fowler said.

Xxx

Steven was about to eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he felt a sting in his chest and lightheaded enough to faint.

“Steven!” Amethyst ran to Steven. “Yo, Pearl! Steven fainted!”

“WHAT?!” Pearl ran in from outside with the groceries.

Steven groaned as he sat up.

Amethyst and Pearl immediately began asking him questions.

“Guys, I think I just had another psychic connection, like the one I told you before Garnet left! I think someone’s in trouble!”

xxx

Optimus and Bumblebee rounded a corner as Skyquake shot a missile at them.

Optimus dodged out of the way of a missile, but debris from the missile impact forced him to transform into bot mode.

Optimus saw Bumblebee drive up a ramp and out of his line of sight.

He then heard metal scraping and then saw Skyquake flying up with a passenger.

_He’s going to die!_ Optimus pressed his comm. “Agent Fowler, we require immediate assistance. Bumblebee has grabbed onto Skyquake and is in danger of losing his life!”

“ _Got it, Prime,”_ Fowler said.

A minute later, Optimus saw a burning Skyquake fall and crash to the ground, sans Bumblebee.

Optimus let out a huge sigh of relief.

He walked over to the crash site and saw the gruesome wreck of Skyquake, half-transformed, as he offlined.

Bumblebee walked up to Optimus’ side.

“Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his master’s path, we might not be burying him today,” Optimus said.

Xxx

Soundwave looked at the battle results. _I’m going to have to edit this A LOT to make this POSITIVE propaganda!_

Xxx

Ratchet was finishing repairing Bumblebee.

“Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but you performed admirably,” Optimus said.

(“Yeah, I know. I overheard you and Ratchet, uh, _discussing_ your visions while in stasis,” Bumblebee said.

Ratchet opened his mouth to dismiss the visions, again, when he heard car honks. “Ah-ha-ha! There you are.” He said as the kids exited their guardians. “Well? How were my—uh, _our_ projects received?”

“Well…” Raf trailed.

“I managed to weasel my way into a ‘C’ by saying the model of Cybertron was a hypothetical planet,” Miko said. “And Cybertron left a dent in the teacher’s desk.”

“The engine backfired and went haywire. It broke a door and a few lockers,” Jack said.

“The volcano blew a hole all the way through the roof,” Raf said.

“In other news, guess who has two thumbs and no Saturday detention?” Miko thumbed up herself.

“Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honors,” Ratchet angrily said. He walked off grumbling, “Absolutely no gratitude. See if I help them.”

(“Maybe Ratchet SHOULDN’T have helped them,”) Bumblebee said.

“Indeed, Bumblebee,” Optimus said. “Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet’s path.”

Xxx

Later that evening, Optimus was walking to his room for recharge. He was going to see if he and Steven could make contact with Garnet.

“Optimus,” Ratchet walked up to him. “I’m starting to worry about your mental health. Th-these visions—these visions—they’re all in your head. I believe that light that hit you did more than cosmetic changes.”

“Ratchet, I can assure you that I am mentally sound,” Optimus said.

“Well, I still think you should get a psychological evaluation.”

“Perhaps we should discuss this later. In the morning.”

Optimus walked into his room, laid down on his recharge berth, and drifted into recharge.

Xxx

_Optimus walked along the beach to the multi-armed, female temple that was Steven’s home._

_“Hi, Optimus!” Steven waved as he ran up to the Prime. “Are you ready to try and talk to Garnet again?”_

_“Of course. But, Steven, you remember how my friend believes I am having mental issues? He wants me to get a psychological exam. Do you know what that means?” Optimus asked._

_“Only from TV.”_

_“Well, it means I’m going to have to talk with someone, and that person will try and figure out whether or not I am… mentally sound of mind.”_

_“Does that mean you don’t want to talk today?”_

_“Oh, no, I will. But I won’t be able to for a while. Perhaps we can talk next week.”_

_“Okay, Optimus.”_

_“Now, why don’t we try and talk to Garnet?”_


	4. Scrapheap

Optimus was setting up what Steven called a ‘warp pad’ to be connected to the ground bridge to try and find Steven and the Crystal Gem’s’ location when Ratchet walked in.

“Optimus?! What are you doing with the ground bridge?!” Ratchet asked.

“D—I-I—uh—y-you said the alter appeared to have similar properties of a spacebridge, so I—"

Optimus was cut off by Ratchet’s annoyed groan. “Did ‘the boy’ tell you this?”

“No, I was seeing if it would work out of curiosity.”

“Really?!”

The computer began to beep, and Ratchet and Optimus walked over to it.

Ratchet began typing.

“What is it?” Bulkhead asked as he and Bumblebee walked in.

“Probable relic,” Ratchet turned to them. “Bulkhead, I’m going to send you and Bumblebee after it. I don’t think Optimus is… _mentally_ sound yet.”

Optimus mentally sighted. He knew a psychologist would be called sooner or later by Ratchet.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and the platform glowed and rung quietly.

(“Whoa! Did it do that before?!”) Bumblebee asked.

“It did,” Optimus said.

“I just hope it doesn’t get _too_ powerful,” Ratchet said.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked through the bridge.

Xxx

Bulkhead and Bumblebee trudged their way through the arctic snowstorm.

(“We there yet, Bulk?”) Bumblebee asked.

“No, we’re not there yet, but it should be just past this ridge, Bumblebee,” Bulkhead gestured with the GPS.

The two neared the ridge.

(“Do you think that Optimus is Really going nuts?”)

“No way, kid. I’ve never seen him break. Legends say the Matrix will keep a Prime from losing it… although, there was a rumor that a Prime DID lose his mind after they were separated from the Matrix.”

They got to the ridge.

“Ready to slide?”

(“Obviously! It’ll be some fun!”)

the two slid down the ridge.

“I don’t get it,” Bulkhead said as he looked at the beeping GPS. “These readings are off the meter.”

(“Whoa! Check it out!”)

bulkhead wasn’t sure what the deal was with the big chunk of ice Bumblebee was pointing at… until he saw the giant metal thing inside.

The _Cybertronian_ thing.

(“Okay, so how do we move this thing?”) 

“Well, we should probably break it free first.”

Xxx

That evening when they returned, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were in sick bay under medical watch by Ratchet.

Bulkhead sighed. “I told you, Doc, we’re fine.” He pulled off the antifreeze tube that Ratchet attached to him and stood up.

“The only way to be certain you’re fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure,” Ratchet said as he sat Bulkhead back down. “You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage.”

“Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our arctic find?” Optimus asked, datapad in hand, as he and Arcee walked over to them.

“Not yet,” Ratchet walked over to the computer to show the security footage of the mystery object. “The pod can’t be opened while it’s frozen solid.”

“So what do we do while we wait for it to thaw out?” Bulkhead asked.

“I suggest doing another search in the morning of the area. Arcee and I will go while Bulkhead and Bumblebee stay here,” Optimus said.

“A-are you… _certain,_ Optimus?” Ratchet asked.

“Don’t worry,” Arcee said. “Optimus and I talked about it. One of us will contact base in case Optimus starts having…”

“M-mental issues,” Optimus sheepishly said. He turned to Bulkhead. “Bulkhead, had a feeling you might get antsy, so I asked Arcee to help me connect this datapad to the internet so you may have some entertainment.”

“You might want to sync your audio receptors to it. You know how Ratchet gets to noises that disrupt him,” Arcee said.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and groaned.

xxx

Ratchet turned on the ground bridge the following morning.

“Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our arctic find,” Optimus said as he and Arcee walked in front of the open portal.

“Only until your sensors sound,” Ratchet said as he set up a remote to activate said sensors. “Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren’t _likely_ —they’re _imminent.”_

Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove into the base with cargo—their human allies.

“Miss us, Doc Bot?” Miko asked as she got out of Bulkhead.

Ratchet groaned. “Shouldn’t they be in school?”

“On Saturday?” Miko sarcastically asked. “We have the whole weekend off to spend with YOU.”

“I wasn’t expecting a carpool,” Jack said as he walked to Arcee. “What gives, Arcee?”

“Tag team, Jack. It’s my turn for exploration duty,” Arcee said.

“Oh, too bad. It’s a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel GUILTY for leaving me indoors.”

“ _Arctic_ exploration duty.”

“Indoors where it’s warm,” Jack pointed to the rec area and went there.

Raf walked up to them. “The arctic? I’ve always wanted to see snow.”

“I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots,” Optimus said.

“I… understand.”

Optimus half turned to the ground bridge before turning back to Raf. “But I will bring you back a snowball.”

The young human’s eyes lit up. “That would be awesome.”

Optimus and Arcee then walked through the bridge.

“Transport complete,” Ratchet said when the bridge controls shorted. “By the AllSpark!”

xxx

Steven and Pearl were making fancy breakfast waffles for Amethyst and Connie when the warp pad suddenly glimmered.

“Pearl, the warp pad’s doing the thing again!” Amethyst shouted.

“I SAW that and you _don’t_ need to use your outdoors voice,” Pearl said as she cut strawberries into heart shapes.

“Didn’t that happen last night?” Connie asked.

“Woke me up twice,” Steven said.

“Peridot’s investigating it,” Pearl said.

“Do you guys think Garnet’s trying to come back?” Connie asked.

“Yeah, with help from Optimus Prime,” Steven said.

“Who?”

“Oh, right. I didn’t tell you yet. Garnet accidently fused with an alien robot with human intelligence fighting bad robots to save the universe, and the robots turn into cars.”

Connie stared at him for a minute before blinking. “Uh, c-can you repeat that?”

Xxx

Arcee could tell something was up with Optimus after they exited the ground bridge. “Something wrong?”

Optimus hesitated. “No.”

“You had a vision, didn’t you?”

Optimus sighed. “I… have a feeling our expedition may be longer than anticipated.”

Xxx

Peridot was examining the galaxy warp and taking audio notes. “Structure _appears_ stable. I will have to consult with Pearl to—HUU-WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”

She was cut off when she was suddenly warped.

Xxx

Ratchet was working on some computer disks, pulled out a highly damaged one and sighed. “We most definitely have a problem. But what could’ve CAUSED this?”

The lights flickered as Jack and Miko walked up to the bots.

“Or that?” Bulkhead asked.

They didn’t notice the ‘warp pad’ shimmering.

“Might be the main grid,” Ratchet said. “Hopefully, it isn’t a substation mal—wh-what is that noise? A cat?”

“Uh, Ratchet? The thing’s glowing!” Miko pointed to the warp pad.

The team looked at the warp pad and saw that the screaming was coming from a beam of light manifesting from the platform.

“Everyone stand back!” Ratchet shouted as he covered the remaining disks with the paneling that was removed.

The bots got defensive as Jack and Miko hid behind them.

A humanoid form appeared in the light as it died down and the screamer was identified.

The green being stopped screaming as it looked around its surroundings before seeing the bots.

“GAH! Giant robots!” the being jumped off the platform and ran towards the ground bridge.

“Someone catch that—that—whatever that thing is!” Ratchet shouted as the three mechs ran towards it.

“Don’t shatter me!” the creature raised her(?) hands and pushed them back with some sort of force field, but not by much.

“Whoa!” Bulkhead flailed his arms little.

(“That’s freaky!”) Bumblebee said.

“I don’t have time for this!” Ratchet grabbed an empty glass container with metal ends and a sheet of metal and managed to trap the humanoid.

“Let me go CLOD!” the being banged on the glass.

“Not a chance!” Ratchet welded the makeshift trap closed.

“Wow, has Ratchet ever moved that fast?” Miko asked Bulkhead.

“I don’t think so,” Bulkhead said.

“Well, I—“ Ratchet almost gave the container to Bulkhead before giving it to Bumblebee. “Well, I may be old, but I still have some energy in me.”

“Hey, guys. Look what I found,” Raf said as he entered the room.

“We’re busy!” Ratchet said as he turned to Raf, and then screamed when he saw what the child was holding—a scraplet.

All the bots panicked and backed up.

Bumblebee fumbled the container as he and Bulkhead activated their weapons.

“Hey, hey! What’s with you guys?” Miko asked as she and Jack went to defend Raf.

“Scraplet, scraplet!” Bulkhead screamed.

“What’s a scraplet?” Raf asked.

“The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron,” Ratchet said.

Jack and Miko relaxed and looked at the sleeping scraplet Raf was holding.

“This?” Jack scoffed. “Are you kidding me?”

“You guys are GIANT ROBOTS. Scrappy here is… teeny,” Miko said.

“Plus, its eyes are in a larger proportion to its body, making it quite adorable,” Peridot said. (A/N: it’s easier for me to write her name, ‘k?)

“Y-you have no idea of the damage that TEENY thing can do!” Bulkhead exclaimed.

“Aw, he wouldn’t hurt anything,” Raf said as he petted the scraplet.

Scrappy woke up, looked at the bots, and opened its mouth before shooting out of Raf’s arms, teeth whirring like a dental drill.

Peridot began screaming like a cat again as it ran towards them and the bots shot at it.

Bumblebee dropped Peridot as Scrappy began eating his leg.

Peridot’s container broke.

Bumblebee grabbed Scrappy and tried to crush him, but Scrappy broke out of his and began eating his arm.

“I got you!” Peridot jumped onto Bumblebee’s arm and used her ferro kinesis to push Scrappy to the other side of the room.

The scraplet started skittering back to Bumblebee, but Raf beat it to death with a crowbar.

Jack grabbed the bar to stop him. “Woah, easy there, killer.”

Raf calmed down and ran to Bumblebee.

“Whoa. I did NOT see that coming,” Miko said.

“Its cuteness betrayed us!” Peridot said before Bulkhead covered her with another container. She was on the floor at this point.

Ratchet checking Bumblebee’s injury.

“I’m sorry, Bumblebee,” Raf said.

(“It’s alright, you didn’t know,”) Bumblebee said.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Raf asked Ratchet.

“Only a mesh wound. He’ll live,” Ratchet said.

“ _Now_ do you believe me? All scraplets do is dismantle and EAT anything metal—especially _living_ metal,” Bulkhead said.

“Like piranhas?” Peridot asked.

“Y—wait, you talk?” Ratchet asked.

“Did you _really_ just realize that? And, also, my name’s Peridot, if you wanted to know.”

“Well, bug squashed, game over, right?” Jack asked the bots.

“No,” Ratchet said. “When it comes to scraplets, there’s NEVER just ONE. And I fear I know how they got in here.”

“Could I come out?” Peridot asked.

Xxx

Peridot had given the Autobots a quick backstory and explained she and her allies were looking for their leader before they got to what was in the chunk of ice.

“It’s a trap—a scraplet trap,” Ratchet said as he examined the container.

“Uh, an _empty_ scraplet trap,” Bulkhead whimpered in fear.

“Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis.”

“Which is probably how they were put in there in the first place,” Peridot said.

“Until we brought the thaw,” Jack said.

“Now they’re wide awake and ready to brunch,” Miko said.

“Something tells me they’ll be hangry,” Peridot said.

“So… how many are we talking about?” Raf asked.

“Thousands,” Ratchet said. “And the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way.”

Xxx

Optimus was scaling an ice cliff when his sensor sounded and flickered blue. “Arcee, what’s your status?” he commed.

_“My sensor’s going off. Guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly.”_

“Optimus to base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground bridge.”

He was met with static.

Optimus got a pit in his stomach.

“The vision,” he quietly said to himself. _We’re going to be trapped here._

Xxx

“Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation,” Ratchet said into the computer hub before its screens became static. He hit the console in frustration. “The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don’t eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap!”

“Well, I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!” Bulkhead said.

(“What he said!”) Bumblebee nodded.

“And what happens to your leader?! He remains trapped in the Arctic Circle?!” Peridot asked the two bots.

“Evacuation is not an option,” Ratchet stated. “If we don’t get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish.”

“They… will?” Jack asked.

Miko got angry and stormed to Bulkhead. “Bulkhead, you never run!”

“Miko, you haven’t seen what a swarm of these things devour a bot,” Bulkhead said. _“I_ have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first—fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there’s nothing left, and I mean _nothing_ … not even your optics.”

Jack stepped forward. “You HAVE to let us help.”

“We’re not made of metal,” Raf added.

“And I have adequate ferrokinesis,” Peridot pipped in.

“Yeah. The scraplets can’t hurt us,” Miko said.

“Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your LEAST engaging quality… but it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes,” Ratchet said.

“Okay, good,” Jack said. “So we pair off—one bot, one human. I’ll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge.” He told Ratchet.

“And we go on a bug hunt,” Miko said as she pointed her thumb at a less than thrilled Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

“What about me?” Peridot asked.

“You may join Jack and I,” Ratchet said. “Do you have any knowledge in engineering?”

“Do I EVER!” Peridot said as her eyes got star-like.

Xxx

Optimus and Arcee trudged through the arctic windstorm to find some sort of shelter.

“Optimus to base. Do you read?” he said into his comm.

Arcee tripped and fell. Optimus went to help her up.

“Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn’t help?” Arcee asked. “I hear Miami’s beautiful this time of year.”

“The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. Attempting to reach it would expend too much energy and hasten the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us—and he _will_ —our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves.”

Optimus knew it was a 75%/25% chance.

25% chance for survival.

Xxx

Peridot was handing Ratchet tools while Jack stood guard with a wrench in hand.

“How’s it going over there?” Jack asked.

Ratchet grunted in frustration. “We’ve repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won’t receive power!”

“Perhaps it’s the power itself,” Peridot suggested. “We could check if it’s low or not.”

Ratchet was about to say something when they all heard a clinking noise.

Peridot looked up and got a terrified look on her face. “Oh. My. Stars. There!”

She pointed at a swarm of scraplets on the ceiling.

The scraplets honed in on Ratchet and opened their mouths with a terrifying whirr, and flew off the wall.

“Whoa!” Jack was caught off guard. “They fly?! You never said they could fly!”

Peridot screamed like a cat and used her metal telekinesis to throw something (probably one of Ratchet’s tools) at the scraplets, crushing a few of them.

Ratchet screamed as the scraplets swarmed him, falling down in the process.

“Ratchet!” Jack screamed as he ran to the medic, hitting scraplets with his wrench.

Peridot searched for a weapon as fast as she could. _Oh, what I wouldn’t give for my robinoids and limb enhancers right now!_ She thought. Her eyes then saw a red, cylindrical object.

It was a fire extinguisher.

She picked up the object, looked at the directions, went to run to assist Jack and Ratchet, and found another one.

“Jack! Use the fire extinguisher!” Peridot ran to the teen and handed him the extinguisher.

They both pulled the pins out and sprayed the scraplets with the sub-zero flame retardant, knocking them out.

Ratchet groaned in momentary relief as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, and Raf returned to the computer/bridge area.

“Ratchet, get the patch kit,” Bulkhead said. “We’re leaking energon like—whoa!”

The scraplet swarm regrouped and honed in on Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shot several rounds at the swarm before blocking his face.

“Eat _this_!” Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball into the swarm. He was surprised they weren’t eating it… until he saw that they were preoccupied with his other hand and started screaming in a surprisingly high pitch.

Peridot began spraying them with the fire retardant as they fell, while Miko and Raf crushed them with their weapons.

Xxx

Optimus and Arcee had found shelter behind a small ice shelf and were waiting for the storm to let up.

Optimus looked over to Arcee and saw her resting her head on crossed arms. “Arcee, wake up.”

Arcee groaned as she lifted her head up. “Just… resting my eyes.”

“The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive.”

“What do you suggest? Wait. How about we play a game? Let’s play ‘who screwed things up back at base?’”

“Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction.”

“Caused by Bulkhead. Let’s see. No comm-link. Maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He’s never been too graceful. Remember when we first arrived on earth and he walked into those power lines?” Acree chuckled at the memory. “Who knew he could dance like that?”

“Bulkhead may be… too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone.” Optimus turned his head to Arcee. “I would like to try something, if you are alright with it.”

“What is it?”

Optimus pulled Arcee onto his lap. “If we stay in… physical contact like this… I believe your chances of survival increase.”

Arcee smiled. “Let me guess, another vision?”

Optimus nodded sheepishly. “Yes. To be honest, I’m not certain if they are…” Optimus suddenly went into a trance-like state.

“Optimus? Optimus, are you having a vision?” Arcee wiped the ice off of his visor. “No weird glow. Optimus, snap out of it!” Acree shook his shoulders.

Optimus, still in the trance, lifted both his hands up, and – somehow—a magenta force field manifested around them.

“WOAH! WHAT THE FRAG?!” Arcee exclaimed.

That exclamation’s volume snapped Optimus out of the trance. He shook his head and groaned. “What… what hap—“ his optics widened when he saw the force field. “Did I…?”

Arcee nodded her head. “Hey, I think we’re warming up!”

Xxx

Jack and Peridot sprayed the scraplets with the fire extinguishers while Raf and Miko crushed them.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet groaned as their fight or flight instincts faded.

“We get them all?” Jack asked.

Distant scraplet whirring from deep in the base answered his question.

“Hardly,” Ratchet said. “These were just scouts.”

(“We’re dead,”) Bumblebee whimpered.

“So, the rest of them know we’re in here?” Bulkhead asked with fear.

“And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home,” Ratchet said.

“Well, unless Optimus and Garnet manage to create a bubble around themselves, then they may have bought themselves some more time,” Peridot said. “May I examine your injuries?”

“No, you may _not_! And what’s a bubble?”

Peridot made an example by bubbling one of the dead scraplets. “Now, Garnet’s will be a magenta color, whereas mine are green. They have their own little atmospheres and when you tap the top, they go to the place you call home!” Peridot tapped the top, but nothing happened. “Well, they usually do.”

“No matter what, we MUST get the ground bridge operational.”

“Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on earth,” Raf said.

“Why not back to the arctic?” Jack asked. “We already know they don’t do cold.”

“Sweet! One-stop shopping,” Miko said.

“I don’t know about that,” Peridot said. “Your friends might get hurt because…” she picked up a scraplet tooth and popped the bubble. “They can have trouble being protection.”

“Actually, given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact,” Ratchet said to them before to himself: “So think, Ratchet. Think! If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line.”

(“Really?”) Bumblebee weakly asked.

Bulkhead groaned. “If _we_ weren’t breaching, one of us could get back there and fix it.”

“I can assist with that,” Peridot volunteered.

“Where do we find it?” Jack asked.

“And how do we fix it?” Raf asked as he stepped forward.

Xxx

The three kids and Peridot carefully maneuvered around the scraplets as they went to find the energon leak.

“Remember, we’re okay,” Jack said. We’re not metal.”

“Is that blue glowing fluid the leak?” Peridot asked.

“It is, come on.”

They ran to the leak.

“We have to work fact,” Jack said as Peridot turned off the valve.

Xxx

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet were attempting to regain their strength while the others fixed the leak.

“So, if we get— _when_ we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out, or bring our bots in?” Bulkhead asked.

“Optimus and Arcee would be fresh meat,” Ratchet said. “If we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We’ll need bait.”

“Where are we gonna get bait?! The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!”

(“Optimus could use his flamethrower,”) Bumblebee weakly said. (“Y’know? When he gets in.”)

“Or… we could see if Peridot can throw a bunch of scrap metal out there, such as the rest of the trap.”

“Or one of us,” Bulkhead said.

Xxx

The kids and Peridot had finished repairing the leak when the scraplets flew off the attack.

“They’re getting ready to feed!” Raf shouted.

“Then let’s go!” Peridot turned the energon back on and they ran to the Autobots.

Xxx

While they were waiting for a ground bridge or communication from the base, Arcee and Optimus were discussing about ‘Garnet’, ‘Steven’, and the ‘Crystal Gems’.

“So, the Crystal Gems are like us, huh?” Arcee said. “Lost on an organic planet that isn’t their own and making the best of it?”

“I suppose so,” Optimus nodded. “Except, instead of fighting Decepticons, they are capturing physically and mentally corrupted comrades and enemies, putting them in stasis.”

“Okay, now that’s some Cronenberg scrap. So, what did ‘Steven’ tell you about ‘Garnet’?”

“Garnet is the defacto leader of the Gems until Steven is old enough, and she is a ‘fusion’ of two smaller Gems: Ruby and Sapphire. He stated that the two we’re in love with each other, so they fused together so that they would never be apart. Fusion for Gems is traditionally like combiners for—ack!” Optimus put his in his hands as his third optic glowed brightly.

“What is it?!”

“Optimus looked at Arcee. “Bulkhead is in grave danger.”

Xxx

“Ratchet, all systems go!” Jack shouted as he and the others ran into the main area as the scraplets swarmed.

“Fire it up!” Miko shouted.

Ratchet weakly stood up. “Ground bridge…” he grabbed the switch, “activated.” He fell to the ground and Peridot immediately went to help him.

Xxx

Optimus and Arcee saw the ground bridge open and stood up.

“Arcee, brace for wind chill,” Optimus said as he transformed his hand into a sword.

With a quick thrust, he burst the bubble.

Arcee had to grab onto him for support.

Xxx

“Guys, try to find **ANY** scrap metal to use as bait!” Peridot ordered the kids as she ran around looking for materials.

Bulkhead looked at his comrades and the swarm.

A support beam almost fell on him, but Peridot caught it in midair and threw it through the bridge, luring a few scraplets.

Xxx

Optimus and Arcee stopped walking when they saw the beam and a handful of scraplets exit the bridge.

“Uh, d-do you think you can bring the force field back up?” Arcee asked.

Xxx

“Bait, huh?” Bulkhead stood up and got the swarm’s attention by waving his arms in the air. “Ready for the main course?” he taunted.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Peridot asked as the swarm focused on Bulkhead.

“Come and get it!” Bulkhead yelled before running through the bridge.

“No, you CLOD!”

The swarm got on him a little before he broke through the portal.

He saw Optimus and Arcee bracing themselves.

“Down! Down!” Bulkhead shouted as he fell to the ground.

The swarm flew over him and homed in on Optimus and Arcee.

Optimus accidently activated the bubble as he protected Arcee.

The swarm froze into hibernation before they even reached the bubble, plinking against it harmlessly.

Bulkhead shook the scraplets off of himself. “I’d invite you in, but the place is a mess,” he quipped.

Xxx

All scraplets were deactivated as the Autobots recovered, Bumblebee and Arcee on berths, the other three sitting. The kids and Peridot were on computers monitoring their vitals.

“Report bio-circuiting status,” Ratchet ordered.

“Levels are rising,” Jack gave a thumbs up.

“Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee’s electro-pulse. Miko, check on Bulkhead’s neural interface patch.”

(A/N: sorry, I needed to add ‘neural’)

“It’s steady,” Raf said.

“Looking good,” Miko gave another thumbs up.

“Perhaps _you_ should get some rest yourself, old friend,” Optimus said. “You saved quite a few lives today.”

“It… wasn’t all my doing,” Ratchet said as he looked at the kids and green newcomer.

Peridot assisted Raf with injecting an I.V. into Bumblebee’s arm.

Ratchet continued. “We’re just fortunate that this infestation happened… on a Saturday.”

“Our new friends may be small, but they are strong,” Optimus said.

Then Miko let out a high-pitched scream, causing Jack and Raf to get their weapons as Peridot looked around.

“Scraplet?!” Jack asked.

“Nope. Just a tarantula,” Peridot picked up the spider off the floor. “They’re relatively—“

Miko ran off screaming.

“… harmless,” Peridot finished before finding a container to put the spider in.

“Did she just scream like a little girl?” Bulkhead asked.

Peridot turned to Optimus. “Can you believe that, Garnet?” she laughed. “And I thought _Pearl_ could freak out.”

“His name is Optimus Prime,” Ratchet corrected.

“Oh-ho, I think I’d recognize Garnet, even IF she shapeshifted!”

“No, you’re confused. Optimus most likely just looks… like…” Ratchet’s face showed he was starting to put pieces together.

Ratchet looked at Optimus.

“I-I’ve been trying to explain this to you,” Optimus said.

“P-Peridot, y-you wouldn’t happen to have a picture of Garnet, would you?” Ratchet asked as Optimus lowered his hand to pick up the gem.

“I do, actually,” Peridot got her tablet out of her gem as Optimus brought her up to his and Ratchet’s chest level.

She showed them a few pictures of Garnet.

Ratchet looked at Optimus and the pictures of Garnet. “I… think I should do some additional scans of you, Optimus. Peridot, I could use your assistance.”

Xxx

Once the kids were sent home via carpool with Agent Fowler and other three Autobots sent to their rooms to rest and recover, Ratchet and Peridot began their scans on Optimus, who was sitting on a crate.

“I’m running all the scans I can think of, but I can’t find Garnet,” Ratchet said.

“Perhaps you should try a malware scan. Steven mentioned that the Matrix thingy blocks emotions in Optimus,” Peridot mentioned.

Ratchet turned to Optimus with wide optics. “You weren’t doing that on purpose?!”

Optimus shook his head. “Alpha Trion said that emotion suppression wasn’t uncommon in true Matrix bearers.”

A lightbulb went off in Peridot’s mind. “What if we run a scan on the Matrix?!” she near shouted in excitement.

“I’ve never done a scan on the Matrix before,” Ratchet said. “Optimus, I’m going to need you to lie in a cot, for safety.”

Soon, Optimus was lying on a cot with his spark chamber opened, revealing the Matrix, hooked up to Ratchet’s external medical scanner.

“Optimus, I’m starting the scan, but if anything—and I mean ANYTHING—starts to go wrong with your vitals, we’re probably going to be at a dead end on the ‘fusion’ situation. I-I don’t want to risk losing you,” Ratchet said.

“Ratchet,” Optimus took the medic’s hand and retracted his visor, revealing the glowing purple optic. “It _will_ work.” He squeezed Ratchet’s hand.

Ratchet gave a small squeeze back before beginning the scan.

Optimus grimaced as the Matrix reacted to the scan.

“Optimus, relax. What’s going on?” Ratchet asked.

“J-Just mild discomfort,” Optimus said.

Ratchet homed in on Optimus’ vitals.

A crackling sound came from the Matrix, causing the Prime to grip the edges of the cot and groan in discomfort.

“Your spark is in distress. Th-that’s it! I’m stopping this!” Ratchet went to stop the scan.

“Wait! Ratchet, look!” Peridot pointed to the scanner program.

The program showed an unknown coding the Matrix was determining if it were a virus or not.

“Is that… Garnet?” Ratchet asked.

_“Hello?_ ” a staticy voice came from Optimus’ CB radio.

They all looked at Optimus’ chest, where the radio was located.

“G-Garnet?!”

_“Peridot? Is that you? Something’s wr—“_

The Matrix suddenly let out an arch of plasma, scaring all of them.

Ratchet stopped the Matrix scan and checked Optimus’ vitals again. He turned to Optimus. “That’s it! No more Matrix scans! That could have KILLED YOU!”

“B-but we…” Optimus weakly said before losing consciousness.

“Is he okay?” Peridot asked.

“He’s just weak from the scan,” Ratchet gently closed his leader’s spark chamber. “Any ideas on how to unfuse?”

“Not from any personal experience, I’ve never fused before. But, unfusion can happen by destabilization via blunt force trauma or electricity.”

Ratchet sighed. “So, unfusing without those two is up to Optimus, isn’t it?”

Xxx

_Optimus was in a dark room._

_“Hello?” his voice echoed. “Is anyone there?”_

_“Who are you? Where am I?” a female voice asked. “Where’s Peridot?”_

_“Peridot is assisting my medic. Are you Garnet?”_

_there was hesitation. “Yes. And you?”_

_“My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Steven stated that we have a few things in common.”_

_“… Did we… fuse?”_

_“Not on purpose, but… I believe so. I need your assistance in our predicament.”_


End file.
